1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hangable ornament.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many hangable ornaments, the most common of which are mobiles. Mobiles typically include plastic, wooden or metal bodies in the shape of animals, birds or insects. The eye appeal of mobiles is often enhanced by the use of bright colors. By using an irregular surface on the figures, the mobiles can be caused to reflect more light. However, greater complexity of the mobile bodies, results in higher production costs. A need exists for a method of manufacturing an ornament which, while having a relatively complicated body design, is easy to produce. Moreover, there is always room for improvement in the actual design of an ornaments.
An object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple method of producing a hangable ornament.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hangable ornament having a unique body design, which is aesthetic to the eye.
Therefore, according to one aspect, the invention provides a hangable ornament comprising the steps of cutting a planar blank from a sheet of material, forming a circular hole in said blank, cutting slits in said blank to form a body with a planar annulus around the hole and a plurality of strips extending outwardly from the outer periphery of the annulus to the periphery of the body; bending the inner ends of said strips around their longitudinal axes; whereby the body includes a plurality of discrete strips extending radially outwardly from the annulus; and mounting a crystal in said hole.
According to a second aspect, the invention provides a hangable ornament comprising a planar body; an opening in said body; a multi-faceted crystal in said opening; a hook connecting said crystal to said body; a planar annulus surrounding said hole; and a plurality of discrete, elongated strips radiating outwardly from said annulus to a peripheral side edge of the body, said strips being inclined slightly from the plane of the annulus, whereby a side edge of each strip is in a different plane from a side edge of an adjacent strip.